


A Gift To Unwrap

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom Hunter, Fluff, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Hunter had a hard day. Bobbi knows and left him a gift in his bunk. A gift that makes a not so good day end in a fantastic way.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	A Gift To Unwrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> For the amazing Al, I hope you like it! Happy Birthday :)

The showers are empty when Hunter enters them. He’s glad about being alone for once. It’s been a hard day and his mood isn’t the best. He exhales a content sigh and his tense body relaxes when steaming hot water hits his skin and washes off the sweat that built up the last hours. Chasing criminals would be much more fun if he had super speed. At least the day is over now and he can enjoy a proper shower - and maybe one of his lovers afterwards. He thinks he deserves nice things today. 

Hunter exits the shower almost half an hour later with a towel loosely wrapped around his hip, yawning. Long hot showers are usually making him tired, but he is instantly awake again, when he reads a message from Bobbi on his phone, and his mood brightens up immediately. 

  
_I left a gift in your bunk. Have fun. Love you, Bobbi._

  
Hunter grins. God. Bobbi is a saint. Anticipation makes his skin prickle and his heartrate speed up. He hums a song while walking to his bunk, making a big show of opening the door slowly. He’s greeted by a muffled groan and a sight for sore eyes. 

Fitz is kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, naked, hard and flushed. His arms are tied behind his back, he’s gagged with a scarf and his eyes are hazy, the blue almost faded out by the black of his dilated pupils. Hunter circles Fitz, admiring Bobbi’s handiwork. His cock twitches and he throws the towel on the bed, standing in front of Fitz stark naked. 

“What a nice present to unwrap,” Hunter purrs. “I wonder what you did to end up like this. Did you piss Bobbi off?” 

Fitz swallows. Heavily. Hunter can see his throat bobbing. He shakes his head and Hunter’s arousal spikes up. So not a punishment. It’s really just for him. For Hunter. Well. He certainly won’t complain. 

He wonders how long it has been since Bobbi put Fitz on his knees. Wonders if Fitz feels sore and stiff. He doesn’t worry about it though. They have a big arsenal of signs and words one of them would use if it really was too much. Fitz has never used one before.   
  
Hunter crouches in front of Fitz, carefully removing the scarf. Fitz exhales heavily, but doesn’t say anything. Bobbi probably forbade him to and Fitz is following the rules like the good boy he wants to be and is - at least most of the time. 

Hunter strokes his aching cock a few times to release the pressure and he doesn’t miss how Fitz’s eyes flicker to it, his pupils dilating even further. “You want it?” Hunter asks teasingly. Fitz nods, licking his lips.   
  
How could Hunter resist. He holds his cock and puts a hand into Fitz’s hair, pulling him towards it. Fitz goes pliant under his touch, but he just sticks his tongue out and runs it over the head of Hunter’s cock featherlightly. Hunter shivers. “Don’t be a tease,” he says and he can almost feel Fitz’s smirk. He considers the threat of a punishment, but he’s too tired today. Too eager for the bed. So he just pulls at Fitz’s hair pointedly, groaning when Fitz’s lips abruptly close around him, when he sinks into wet heat and pleasure pools in his belly. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs and his knees buckle. His body wants to go boneless. The bed is close and he could move the action to it, but Fitz is so beautiful when he’s like this, when he’s kneeling and bound, his untouched cock straining, Hunter doesn’t want to disturb the perfect moment. 

Hunter throws his head back and groans. “You’re so good for me,” he murmurs, cupping Fitz’s face in his hand. “So good for me, looking pretty on your knees.” Fitz makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and God, it vibrates around Hunter’s cock heavenly. He loses himself in the pleasure, sinks into it, focusing on the warmth wrapped around him.   
  
He barely notices the door to his bunk opening, but he knows immediately, that the low chuckle behind him comes from Bobbi. He can picture the smirk on her face perfectly. 

He turns his head to look at his two girls. Bobbi already has her hands on Jemma, palming her tits. “Are you enjoying your gift?” Bobbi asks with a mischievous grin and Jemma giggles breathlessly, staring at Fitz and Hunter with hazy eyes, her mouth parted slightly. 

“Immensely,” Hunter says hoarsely, moaning when Fitz does something marvelous with his tongue. 

Bobbi’s smirk widens. “I thought you would. Fitz was so eager to wait for you on his knees, weren’t you, Fitz?” 

Fitz hums around Hunter’s cock approvingly. “Good boy,” Bobbi breathes. She rubs her thumb over Jemma’s nipple and swallows her girlfriend’s moan with a kiss. “What are you saying, Jem,” she whispers and Jemma shudders as Bobbi’s warm breath tickles the skin on her neck. “Do you want to join Fitz on the floor? Do you want to get on your knees for me like he does for Hunter?”

Jemma nods and Bobbi smiles her best predator smile, that makes Hunter feel all hot inside.

“On your knees then, beautiful,” Bobbi says and Jemma drops gracefully, her eyes never leaving Bobbi’s. 

Hunter moans at the sight of his two science nerds kneeling for him and Bobbi on the floor obediently. When he finished, he fully intends to throw Fitz on the bed and make him come hard. And there are going to be cuddles and snuggles afterwards. He knows Bobbi is going to take care of Jemma the same way. They’re going to end up like they almost always do: in a heap on the too small bed, intertwined, warm and comfy. 

He runs his fingers through Fitz’s curls and watches as Fitz’s eyes flutter shut, feels the vibration of a content sigh. Hunter is close already and when he hears Bobbi’s breathless moan, when he sees Jemma burying her face between Bobbi’s legs, he tips over the edge, spilling into Fitz’s mouth, every bit of tension leaving his shaking body. He curses when he feels Fitz swallowing around him, holding on to his boyfriend’s hair, his body feeling oh so light. 

A not so good day can still end in a fantastic way, he thinks. His lovers are the best. 


End file.
